


My Hero

by wereleopard58



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal rescues River</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

Title: My Hero

Author Wereleopard58  
Rating PG  
Pairing (if any)  
Characters: Mal, River

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Firefly

Mal turned as he heard a feminine voice cry out. It was one he recognised. Walking over he saw River on the floor holding her face and a man smirking looking down at her. He knew at times River could take care of herself better than anyone else he knew and that including him and Zoë.

This was one of the times that she was what she looked like a young teenage girl, an innocent, a member of his crew. Stalking over he reached her side bending down Mal picked her up. She was so tiny weighing nothing. Once he made sure she was comfortable and a quick check to make sure he face wasn't to badly injured Mal turned back to the young man.

Pulling back his hand, he punched him hard; the other man was not expecting it he went down quickly. "You should never hit a young girl but most of all you don't hurt one of my crew." Mal kicked him in the stomach. "You are lucky that River isn't hurt that badly but I am going to get her checked out and if she is I will be back."

Mal walked over to River and picked her up.

"My hero." She whispered.

Mal tried to hide his face, to hide the happiness. He was too much of a man's man to do something like that.

The End


End file.
